


Food for the Soul

by La Rose (EmeraldWriter)



Series: Rose Garden [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Cooking, First Dates, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Speech Disorders, Speech impediment, bara horror sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/La%20Rose
Summary: No one takes Rose seriously when it came to asking others out on dates.But Horror was an anomaly.Because he said, “........... Okay.”
Relationships: Bloody Roses, Horror Sans/Rosella Sans, Horror/Rose, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Series: Rose Garden [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Rose couldn’t believe that out of everyone he’d met, Horror, the quiet big softie who looked like he’d murder anyone and everyone … agreed to go on a date with him! 

Well, Rose only asked on a whim as he’d done to others because why not right? It’s just … everyone rejected him since he was playing around, but when it came to Horror … 

_“........... Okay.”_

_It came unexpectedly that Rose thought he might’ve misheard it. In fact, it wasn’t just him. But everyone in the room witnessed it with bewildered eyes and gawking mouths._

_“Eh? … Really?” Rose was looking up at the big-boned skeleton._

_Most would be intimidated with Horror’s large size inciting fear, and be weirded out by his silent nature. Especially when it looked like he was glaring all the time from staring so much._

_Though some had gotten used to his presence, others were still uncomfortable. His appearance with a cracked hole in his skull didn’t help make him less scary._

_Horror never broke contact with Rose, a minute of silence, before he answered with a nod._

_“O-Oh.”_

It was already a shock that Horror said yes, but for the big skeleton to say “cooking”, Rose was in a bind. Even though the others had already told Horror that he couldn’t cook, Horror insisted on having food _Rose_ cooked. 

The skeleton in question didn’t understand. He was shit at it. Even cereal spontaneously burns. And he was just pouring milk! He was fucking cursed! _Everyone knew this!_

Still, Rose debated countless times if he should cook or order food. But Horror personally requested it too, and how often does that happen? 

…………

Rose sighed in exasperation, scratching the back of his skull as he glanced at the clock. 

Horror was going to come over in two hours. 

He … might as well give it a shot. Plus, the guy was warned anyway … 

* * *

Despite his attempts, actually working hard and putting the effort to make it edible or even presentable, as mentioned before, Rose was cursed. It always became purplish black. Its texture was either slimy or hard as a rock. And it was just plain inedible. 

_Ding dong!_

Rose jumped in his spot. _Already?_ He rushed over to answer the door and was greeted with his date for the day. “H-Hey.” He let the other in, and for once, was nervous. 

Seeing this, Horror gently patted Rose’s head. “.....It’s … fine.” 

“... I really can’t cook. So I dunno why you kept insistin’ it.” Rose said with a pout as he led Horror to the table filled with plates of questionable delicacies. “... Bone appetit, I guess? Haha…” 

Horror didn’t hesitate to take in a spoonful. 

_Crunch crunch._

Rose winced at the sound. It must hurt to chew. 

And yet, Horror didn’t complain and continued to eat. Cleaning one plate after another, to Rose’s shock, until the plates stacked to a side. 

“Hey, is yer, uh, teeth okay?” Rose swore he was going to see some shards or something but Horror stood up and … patted his head again. To reassure him? He really didn’t know what was going on with the other’s head. 

“.... Homecook ….. tastes the best …” Rose watched with a dumbfounded expression in seeing a small and gentle smile on Horror’s face. “It was … good …. Thanks.” 

“...... Oh.” It’s the first time he was ever thanked for something he made. Rose felt his cheek and heart warm up, moved by the gesture. A bright yet bashful smile instead of the usual grins and cheekiness bloomed on his face. “Yer welcome~!” 

“...... Cute.” 

“Aren’t I~?” 

“Mn.” Horror nodded, making Rose happier that flowers and sparkles seemed to appear around him. “.... Cook more …. for me ……. forever.” 

Rose blinked. “Eh? Forever? Are you proposin’ already?” He asked it as a joke, but Horror nodded. “Wh-What–but we’re still in the middle of our first date!” 

“....... Then …… more dates.” Horror bent down, and swooped Rose up into his arms, startling the skeleton. “You like …. sex …. right?”

“Uh, yeah?” 

“Okay.” The moment Horror began making his way upstairs, it clicked to Rose. 

“Oh! So you want to~? I’ll have you know, I have a pretty big sexual appetite~” Rose teased, poking his date on the cheek, and seemingly back to his perverted self. 

And for another first, Horror glanced at Rose and _smirked_. “Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

He came from a world where food was scarce, and no one could be picky about the scraps lying around. If one could even find even that. 

Rotten or foul, he’s eaten it all—gotten used to it. Before, he puked it out. Bite after bite, he forced the vile things, destroying his sense of taste with every swallow. Just as long as he got full—felt full—seeing the next day. 

It’s a lie to say that he didn’t go crazy at one point. 

He could only thank his brother for giving him the idea of relieving stress. There were a lot of trees right? Wood. Chopping wood and carving them. It was a good way to calm him down. To keep sane. To eat like it wouldn’t be his last. Every single day, he chopped and carved and ate. 

It was luck that brought them, even by accident, to another world before the rules of his own became to hunt or to be hunted. A peaceful one. Filled with food to get by for years. Taken for granted. Never disappearing. 

His brother would no longer need to suffer, but as for him … He couldn’t taste anything anymore. 

No matter how sweet, how salty—there was nothing. 

If his tongue was gone, it’s only difference would be that he wouldn’t be able to speak. Nothing else. 

But it wasn’t as if it was the end of the world. 

What he lost was little to the amount that he gained. A bigger family, and now …

Horror looked to the sleeping figure snuggled to his side. Their voluptuous body had hickeys and bites and bruises littered all over. 

It hadn’t been easy to cope and become as quiet and calm as he was now. He was much more short-tempered and jumpy. His therapists had changed constantly too. Though, by the time Rose came and became an addition to their lives, Horror was who he is now. 

He thought that, maybe, he was ready to settle down with a partner. And Rose asked at the right time. 

The skeleton had been joking, and he knew that as well, even so, it was worth seeing the dumbfounded expressions and giving the date a shot. 

Right now, Horror doesn’t regret his choices. 

To him, Rose was already a very attractive monster. One couldn’t help but pay attention to him. His eyes would always follow, watching. Always watching and never approaching. 

Rose has always been expressive and forward to his wants. The skeleton knows his own limits, and strengths. How he gets bored and seeks attention. Their face lighting up at the sight and taste of cream puffs that always had Horror be filled with slight envy. And even the slight disappointments when others don't take him seriously. 

Horror found himself really finding Rose to be very cute. Especially earlier when he complimented their cooking. 

Horror was probably the only monster who could eat it. And he … actually tasted something in Rose’s cooking. 

_Spiciness._

He never thought about it before, but 'capsaicin' found in spicy foods triggers the pain and heat-sensing receptors. It’s not considered a taste and the taste buds remain unaffected.

Horror’s marriage proposal was admittedly too sudden, but he didn’t want anyone else to get Rose now. 

A predator to his prey, the hunter residing deep in his bones, Horror has already marked Rose with his constant watch. And now, he was going to slowly enjoy claiming his price. 

Eating and eating until he gets full—in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> high key love calm, quiet, and big teddy bear Horror -- wood carving and chopping is best!


End file.
